Crónicas de una Mary Sue
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: No sólo los lectores sufren penurias cuando un badfic es creado. Los personajes también se llevan su parte. Dedicado al Antro. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Crónicas de una Mary Sue**

**Resumen:** No sólo los lectores sufren penurias cuando un badfic es creado. Los personajes también se llevan su parte. [Dedicado a LMF 0.1 SLASH.

**NdA:**Después de ver tantas parodias acerca de las Mary Sues desde el punto de vista de los personajes, me he decidido a hacer una desde la perspectiva de la Mary Sue. Ser tan perfecta les debe molestar en algún momento¿no?

Gracias a **Gaby-ota** por betear.

* * *

**Prologo de este fic**

La muchacha recorría los bordes del lago negro con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfurruñada. Sólo llevaba diez minutos yendo de un lado al otro, pero ella ya se creía capaz de afirmar que habían sido horas, unas horas largas y fastidiosas. Es más, todas las horas que había pasado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería le parecían bastante tediosas, hasta el punto de que le hubiera sido difícil señalar las diferencias entre una y otra, suponiendo que las tuvieran.

Ella estaba cansada de pertenecer a ese fic, y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era irse de una buena vez. Ansiaba llegar al tan preciado final. Según las notas de la autora, que, como siempre, habían resonado dentro de su cabeza con una voz chillona y aniñada, alguien en el Mundo Real había puesto en evidencia su condición de Mary Sue, además de criticar la ortografía descuidada y el uso constante de emoticones como manifestación de emociones; provocando que la autora, ofendida en su frágil espíritu, decidiera ponerle punto final a su pequeña historia. No estaba segura de haber entendido muy bien todo lo que la autora había querido transmitir, dada la ausencia absoluta de pautas, proporcionada por la inactividad de comas o puntos, pero, al parecer, el fanfic en el que se hallaba había recibido las criticas tras ser llevado a esa pagina de críticos en Internet, curiosamente llamado "el barco pirata", por la misma persona que había tenido el coraje de criticarla en primer lugar.

No era la primera vez que la muchacha, hecha imposiblemente perfecta a capricho de su autora de turno, se veía en "el barco", y había situaciones en las que agradecía infinitamente la existencia de ese sitio. A través de su experiencia, ella había presenciado el decaimiento de una gran mayoría de autores tras recibir los correctos señalamientos hacia sus errores, de los que muchos eran conscientes, fuera de la manera que fuese, lo que al final significaba un alivio para ella, que ya no tendría que estar obligada a vivir lo que calificaba como una soberana jaqueca. Lo único que le preocupaba era el terrible pensamiento de que la próxima historia a la que sería asignada fuese la mitad de fastidiosa de lo que era la actual.

Pasado unos dos minutos, la muchacha consideró que abrir un hoyo en el piso con sus idas y vueltas no ayudaría a pasar el tiempo más rápido, así que se resignó a sentarse en el suelo, al borde del agua cristalina. Cruzó las piernas sobre el césped húmedo por el rocío en posición india, y posando la cabeza perezosamente encima de una de sus palmas, observó a su reflejo devolverle la misma abulia que portaba en el rostro. Nunca entendería cómo en cada fandom nadie encontraba ni remotamente extraña la apariencia que las que eran como ella debían tomar.

Sobre su cabeza, brillando a la luz del sol, había una cabellera morada larga y lacia, adornada con unas mechas plateadas a los costados que ya había comprobado cambiaban de color a partir de su estado de ánimo. La misma característica que poseían sus ojos azul eléctrico. Menuda ocurrencia. ¿Qué problema tenían con una imagen realista? Y esas malditas cejas que llevaba…

Los autores nunca se detenían a pensarlo, pero una vez que plasmaban en pantalla el color de su pelo, este también le iba a todo vello corporal. Al menos era una suerte que en esa ocasión la autora se hubiera preocupado en aclarar que, ya que poseía sangre elfica en sus venas, era inmune a ciertas incomodidades humanas, tales como la depilación, porque tenía control absoluto sobre cada aspecto de su cuerpo, incluidos los sitios donde decidiera que hubiese vello. Quitando el hecho de que era terriblemente vergonzoso el que todos pudieran pasarse imaginando los lugares lampiños, debía admitir que resultaba una cualidad provechosa. De otra forma, ahora sus brazos estarían cubiertos por una capa morada, haciéndole parecer aún más absurda de lo que ya era. Como si un personaje original necesitara semejante extravagancia.

En fin, no podía decir que no había logrado acostumbrarse, luego de unos largos veinte capítulos.

-¡Mica!-llamó alguien a sus espaladas de forma entusiasta, y ella se volteó sin más ganas de actuar que antes.

Micaela Romita Vetusta Radnolf. Ese era el nombre con el que había sido bautizada para ese fic, dejándole el "lindo" diminutivo de Mica, para quienes era sus amigos. Estos, casualmente, eran todos los personajes interesantes del fandom.

Como lo eran Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom, los mismos que corrían a su encuentro.

-¡Mica!-volvió a gritar Neville, agitando como desesperado la mano en el aire para atraer su atención, ganándose unas cuantas miradas envidiosas de los pocos chicos a su alrededor.

De algún modo no tan curioso, ni tan sorprendente, siempre había chicos por donde Mica caminara, babeando cual aguacero, pero ninguna chica, salvo que para poner en relieve la superioridad de Mica, como toda buena Mary Sue. Imaginando a qué se debía, ella decidió levantarse con una elegancia que de seguro ni la misma reina de Inglaterra estaría cerca de comparar.

Ginny, una de las escasas mujeres que había en existencia, parecía estar extasiada en su presencia abriendo mucho los ojos en admiración, causando un estremecimiento en Mica del que ninguno de se percató. Cuando ambos jóvenes lograron dar con ella, la pelirroja se tropezó de repente con sus propios pies de un modo espectacular, digno del mejor payaso de circo.

Neville sólo reaccionó dándole una mirada de asco, como si la considerara una cucaracha, sin ofrecerse en ayudarla. Mica no pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios, compadeciéndose de la pobre chica. Ni siquiera en el último capitulo a la autora se le acababan las ideas para el innecesario bashing. Mica no entendía cuál era el afán por hacerle pasar vergüenzas cuando Weasley era del grupo de los buenos.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?-inquirió con una forzosa mueca condescendiente, aunque en realidad no era su deseo hacerlo.

Consecuencias de actuar a partir de la narración.

-Sí, por supuesto-contestó Ginny, levantándose del suelo-. Gracias, Mica. Soy increíblemente torpe. Este año me he tropezado con todo.

"_Incluso con los tentáculos del calamar gigante_" agregó para sí Mica.

Era un consuelo saber que el personaje estaba Ooc, porque si Weasley era en serio tan bruta como para no encontrar nada raro con que fuera el blanco de tantas desgracias, de verdad se las merecía. Aunque Neville, o al menos el que la autora creía que era, tampoco resultaba mejor.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas-espetó el muchacho, sin ninguna expresión que respaldara el deje de desprecio en su voz.

Así sucedía cuando en los escritos se tomaban a los emoticones como reemplazo de las emociones deletreadas. Los autores ignoraban que cuando los usaban, en realidad no expresaban nada. Hasta ese punto de su vida, Mica pensaba que esperar que se pusiera simples palabras como "contento" o "triste" era pedir milagros.

-¿Me buscaban para algo, amigos?-Dios, como odiaba ese tonito amable a la Mary Poppins. Era tan irritante.

-¡Oh, sí!-dijo Neville, acordándose de pronto, tras estar momentáneamente embobado por la muchacha ante él-. Harry y Draco se preguntaban si no irías a ver a su hija.

La hija. Salida del vientre de Harry. Y la explicación a tal suceso era el amor verdadero.

-No, lo siento, chicos-no esbozó lamento alguno en su rostro-. Mis padres vendrán a buscarme y me pidieron que los esperara aquí.

-¿Tus padres, los Elfos Superiores?-cuestionó Ginny, luciendo de pronto apenada.

-Me temo que sí. No podía pretender que me quedaría según mi voluntad. Saben que mi padre no está bien de corazón, y por eso alguien debe ocupar el trono-A Mica le gustaría enterarse qué tan Superiores podían ser unos seres que sucumbían ante algo tan humano como la presión alta-. No tengo otra opción.

-¡Pero no puedes irte!-clamó la pelirroja cono los ojos, hacía apenas un segundo secos, inundados de lagrimas-. ¡No puedes dejarnos¡Tú has sido mi mejor amiga este año!

-Ha sido tu única amiga este y todos los años pasados, Ginny.

"_A_ _pesar de que no hemos cruzado más de dos frases_", reflexionó Mica, mientras el personaje que interpretaba sonreía benevolente.

-Mi único objetivo al venir a Hogwarts-"_e ingresar en séptimo año_"- siempre fue el de ayudar a Harry a cumplir la profecía, y vencer al Señor Oscuro. Después de eso, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Lo sé, pero…-Ginny parecía estar destrozada, pero de alguna forma consiguió decir la siguiente frase sin sufrir el menor quiebre en su voz- pero Harry y Draco esperaban que vieras a su pequeña. Draco dice que le gustaría llamarla Micaela en tu honor.

Era de esperarse. Después de todo, era gracias a la presencia de Mica, de quien Draco se había sentido irremediablemente atraído a primera vista, que Harry se había dado cuenta del innegable cariño que le tenía al rubio y que éste era su alma gemela. Y semejante descubrimiento se había llevado a cabo en menos de tres días. Mica ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había desempeñado la misma función.

-Será un placer para mí que lo hagan, sin embargo, es mi deber y no puedo eludirlo.

Una objeción lastimera, y seguramente patética, estaba latiendo tras los labios temblorosos de Ginny, pero la mano firme de Neville sobre su hombre la detuvo al segundo, señalándole que no era el momento para dramas.

-Lo entendemos, Mica.

La aludida no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro el desagrado que le provocó el tono exageradamente contenido del muchacho, dando a entender que gran parte de su fuerza se iba en la despedida de su amiga. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos lo notó, fieles a la ceguera de aquellos personajes que era incapaces de actuar por cuenta propia.

-Gracias, Nev. Los extrañaré-en su vida la joven había pronunciado tal mentira. No iba a extrañar en lo absoluto pertenecer a ese fandom.

-Nosotros también-Ginny la abrazó fuertemente, sin tomar en cuenta el bajo entusiasmo de la otra por corresponderle. Lo cual en su interior Mica deseaba disimular, siquiera levantar un poco los brazos para solidarizarse con ella, pero, a voluntad de la autora, ambos miembros permanecieron pegados a sus costados.

Luego llegó el turno del chico, a quien sí se le permitió actuar en respuesta de su gesto. Cuando se separaron los ojos cafés de Neville se veían cristalinos, y Mica sintió sus labios estirarse en esa hipócrita sonrisa de dizque santa. Lejos de ser su deseo, también sintió su mano moverse hacia la mejilla de Neville en una caricia que pretendía infundir ánimos. Ella conocía el motivo por el que él estaba tan desolado, pocas veces éste variaba. Resultaba que desde el primer instante en que la vio, Neville fue flechado por una de la implacables armas amorosas de Cupido, sólo para terminar viviendo indecibles tormentos cuando Mica le aclaró que lo apreciaba como un simple amigo.

-Siento que no haya podido ser-y la cursilería no acababa.

-No importa, Mica, Sé que ser la reina de la Tierra de la Fantasía era tu destino desde el principio.

Mica tomó una de sus muñecas, aunque lo que ella quería era salir de ese capitulo de una vez, y no consolar un dolor sin sentido.

-Discúlpame con Draco y Harry-esta vez no sufrió fuerza alguna sobre su cara. Debía ser el efecto de un emoticon-. Y diles que les deseo suerte con su hija.

-Lo haré. Adiós, Mica.

Entonces Neville, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, le dio la espalda, y le dirigió a Ginny un ademán impaciente para que se largaran.

-Adiós, Mica.

-Adiós, Ginny.

La pelirroja le dedicó una última mirada dolida antes de seguir el camino de Neville sin agregar palabra. Mica observó el castillo mágico al cual ambos se encaminaban, y un suspiro lleno de una pseudo-nostalgia se escapó de sus labios carmesí por naturaleza. No podía minimizar su ansiedad por largarse, la que estaba segura era completamente suya.

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, descritas como de porcelana y suaves como la seda (lo que era engorroso a la hora de querer agarrar una escoba), y comprobó con alegría que éstas comenzaban a desvanecerse ante sus ojos. Sólo faltaba un detalle más y el final estaba asegurado.

_Finalmente sta historia termino contentos, pendexs del barko?_

El último pensamiento de Mica fue una bendición para los miembros del foro.

Cuando Mica volvió a tomar consciencia del sitio donde se hallaba, una autentica sonrisa de alivio se esbozó en su rostro. Sintiéndose libre de las influencias de un teclado, se permitió regocijarse en el hecho de que el colegio de magia, con su M-preg estilo rosa, bashing incesante y obligada condición de hueca Mary Sue habían quedado atrás.

Estaba ahora en una recepción bastante familiar para ella, con paredes de colores pasteles y ningún adorno sobre estas. No había tampoco silla sobre las cuales sentarse a esperar, por la sencilla razón de que no se requería tal cosa.

-¿Final feliz?-inquirió una voz permanentemente cantarina, y ella se giró para enfrentarse al único mueble presente, y la persona tras él.

Sentada en una silla detrás de un escritorio de caoba, estaba ubicada la querida Cocorumba, quien la miraba afable mientras que con un dedo perezoso controlaba desde la distancia una brocha con esmalte de rosa chillón sobre una uña en la mano opuesta.

Cocorumba debía ser la única Mary Sue en el mundo fanfictions cuya belleza extraordinaria sólo podía ser justificada si su personaje asignado era un extraterrestre de otro planeta, o se estaba drogado. Pero ninguno de los casos jamás se daría, ya que Cocorumba había renunciado hacía años a participar en cualquier fic, originales incluso, dado que su apariencia era inmediato aviso de la poca credibilidad que poseería en un futuro cercano, ganándose invariablemente el aborrecimiento de los Anti-Sues, quienes resultaban conformar la mayoría de los lectores.

Y Mica, a pesar de su aprecio por la mujer, debía admitir que un personaje con cabellera, cejas y mirada de siete colores era difícil no tenerle sospecha. Originalmente había sido creada para el fandom "La guerra de las Galaxias", como la chica que enamoraría al malo de turno, Dark Valder o algo por el estilo, para lograr cambiarlo al lado bueno, pero el fic había sido llevado al barco pirata y el autor había decidido poner el punto final al día siguiente. Desde entonces, Cocorumba había pasado de historia en historia, todas terminadas de forma abrupta por el modo en que siempre superaba a todos los demás personajes. Hasta que ella finalmente se hartó, y se dispuso a tomar el papel de quien asigne a los OC.

Por otra parte, Mica había tenido la fortuna de proceder de una historia original como una simple extra, lo cual le proporcionaba la habilidad de cambiar su aspecto, y en gran parte su esencia, para su disgusto, en cuanto era introducida en un nuevo fandom. Las que eran como Cocorumba estaban condenadas a tener demasiadas características de Mary Sue sin importar nada.

-Tuvo un final-respondió Mica, sonriendo-, eso me hizo feliz a mí.

Cocorumba sonrió comprensiva. Hacía apenas unas semanas había conseguido que no se viera tan falsa, y casi podía afirmar que era sincera.

-¿Tan mal fue?-por suerte, su tono melodioso se había aplacado con los años y ahora estaba cerca de sonar como una hablante normal, y no alguien que vive cantando.

.-No fue uno de los mejores trabajos de la tierra-Mica se encogió de hombros-. En general estaba bien escrito, pero el Ooc era inaudito.

-¿Cómo sabes que eran Ooc? Tú no conocías el canon antes de entrar.

-Es que no creo que algo tan popular como Harry Potter tenga personajes tan empalagosos.

-Lo mismo dijiste sobre la protagonista de Sakura Card Captor-repuso Cocorumba, guiando la brocha hacia su envase y enroscándolo en la boquilla sin la necesidad de tocarlo.

Mica se estremeció ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en su única experiencia en ese fandom. Los dolores de cabeza que conllevaron la pretensión de entender las múltiples notas de autora en mitad de la narración, fueron bíblicas. Aún hoy se lamentaba la negativa de la autora a recibir ayuda, hubiera sido una buena historia si no fuera por el rápido ritmo de los sucesos. Y claro, una que otra revisada a un diccionario para comprobar el significado de algunas palabras tampoco habría sido de más.

-Es diferente-masculló, resentida interiormente por eso. En esa ocasión los personajes habían estado increíblemente IC y había tenido oportunidad de conocerlos como realmente eran-. Ella era cursi en el sentido tierno e infantil. Esos tíos estaban en su plan "vamos a magnificar la gloria de la Mary Sue del momento". Me desesperaban a toda hora. Y el basheo hacia la chica Weasley era impresionante. ¿Qué rayos hizo la pobre para que esa paloma con patas de caballo la dejara en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía?

Cocorumba, como parte de su trabajo, estaba muy bien informada acerca de varios aspectos de los fandom actuales. Ella se atusó un mechón azul entre los dedos distraídamente.

-En realidad yo tampoco lo entiendo. En los libros me da la impresión de ser una chica con mucho carácter, pero agradable hasta cierto punto-comenzó a enredar un mechón rubio platinado con el primero-. Supongo que se debe a que en el "Príncipe Mestizo" se hizo novia del protagonista.

Mica bufó con tedio, girando los ojos. Por supuesto, solamente porque una chica era novia de uno de los chicos lindos era motivo suficiente para hacerle pasar infiernos. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta esos autores que ninguno de los dos era real en su mundo?

Cocorumba mantuvo la tenue sonrisa, a pesar de su gesto despectivo.

-Agradece que no estuviste aquí en la época en que se estreno "La Orden del Fénix". Entonces se volvió una moda bashear a una asiática por ser la primera a la que Harry besó.

Su intención con ese comentario era animar a Mica, pero se vio desalentada cuando ella le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

-¿Incluido el embarazo masculino?-preguntó con ironía.

Cocorumba frunció el ceño, forzando su memoria. La pequeña arruga no la afeó en lo absoluto.

-No, que yo recuerde no era tan conocido por ese entonces.

-En ese caso, no podría haber sido peor que lo que hay ahora. Es decir, no tiene sentido-agitó la cabeza a los lados en ademán de negación-. ¿Dónde se supone que un hombre va a gestar un bebé si no tiene ovarios ni nada que se le parezca? Me alegro de que los del barco se lo hicieran saber a la autora.

Ante la mención del barco, Cocorumba borró todo rastro agradable de su rostro.

-Pues yo pienso que ese foro crea más problemas de los que resuelve-espetó fervientemente-. Si creen que un autor necesita mejorar no veo necesidad de exponer sus errores como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. Ese tipo de asuntos deberían tratarse en privado.

Esa era una cuestión en la que ellas dos nunca estarían de acuerdo.

-Si una persona le señala sus errores al autor, es más que probable que este la ignore, pero si otros la respalda crecen las posibilidades de ser escuchados.

-Pero hay formas y formas de dar opiniones. Muchas de las personas en ese sitio deberían considerar abstenerse de dar críticas. No hacen más que lanzar sarcasmo, y de esa manera nadie aprende.

Cocorumba había tenido sus encuentros con los del barco, pues había sido criticada ahí por lo menos cinco veces. En ninguna de sus visitas se había quedado con la mejor de las impresiones.

-Los tiempos cambian-respondió Mica, encogiéndose de hombros -. El problema es en gran medida los escritores-siguió comentando-. Muchos sólo buscan esos adorados reviews, sin importarles si los merecen o no.

_Como había sido con la escritora del ultimo fic_, se dijo con tristeza. En las notas finales de cada capitulo (excepto en el ultimo, en el que aparentemente se le había olvidado) siempre estaba la mágica frase; "si no recibo 9 reviews para mañana no hay mas capis"

El cabello de Cocorumba, al igual que sus cejas, se tiñó de un rojo intenso ante la insinuación de defensa hacia lo que ella todavía consideraba digno de aborrecimiento. Mica en parte entendía su postura, y por otra la encontraba irracional. Su creación se había dado mucho después que la de Cocorumba, pero nunca faltaban las lenguas que hablaran acerca de las variadas apariciones en el barco cuando aún participaba en fics. En ese sitio, en sus comienzos, la habían destrozado sin piedad, remarcando repetidas veces con sarcasmos no del todo necesarios, las razones por las que merecía el calificativo de Mary Sue. Palabras tales como "hueca, tonta, inútil" habían sido proclamadas. De cierta forma, había que entender que la saña estuvo más dirigida hacia el personaje original, que al autor, quien no sabía cómo manejar sus personajes de un modo realista y nadie le había enseñado a hacerlo. Pero Cocorumba no tomaba esto último en cuenta, pues en su mente prevalecía el recuerdo de las frases más hirientes. De esos sucesos ya hacía años, y ella no olvidaba ni perdonaba.

Después de todo, muchos escritores de fics principiantes eran niños, y no lo suficientemente estables en el plano sentimental para asimilar que no todas las personas les hablaran con tacto materno. La mujer creía fielmente que había que decir todo de buenas maneras, y Mica pensaba que Internet era demasiado diverso como para reclamar eso.

-Mejor olvídalo-resopló Cocorumba, inflando los cachetes en el clásico mohín infantil de los personajes japoneses. Era una característica sacada de uno de esos fics en los que el autor tenía un amor desmedido por las animaciones de ese continente, omitiendo el hecho de que la historia sucediera en un sito totalmente ajeno.

Mica simplemente cabeceó. Sería un debate interminable de cualquier modo.

La cabeza de la adulta retornó a su estado anterior, y su amplia sonrisa se volvió especialmente encantadora. Sus ojos se aclararon y parecieron brillar de pura inocencia. Instintivamente, la otra dio un paso hacia atrás. La misma cara había visto segundos antes de meterse en la historia de la que acababa de salir.

-Tengo una nueva historia para ti-anunció con voz cantarina, elevando una carpeta amarilla, que seguro contendría el perfil del autor.

-Ni hablar-espetó Mica rápidamente.

Cocorumba simuló una mueca de terrible desilusión, con ojos de cachorro perdido incluidos.

-Pero ni siquiera has oído de ella.

-Y no pienso hacerlo. Ya demasiadas locuras me hiciste pasar como para meterme en otra.

Un suspiro dramático fue expulsado desde los labios carnosos de Cocorumba.

-No seas injusta. Siquiera dale una oportunidad. Es una principiante y promete mucho- eso no tranquilizó en nada a su acompañante. Según Cocorumba, todos prometían mucho -. Además ella ha expresado sus deseos de mejorar, y parece dispuesta a aceptar ayuda.

A partir de la experiencia de Mica, sabía que muchos escritores afirmaban esto, sólo para actuar de energúmenos a la primera muestra de sinceridad. Negó con la cabeza.

Cocorumba ladeó la suya a un lado, de aquel modo tan ingenuo que hacía cuestionarse a uno qué edad le había dado su creador, a pesar de su apariencia madura.

-¡Oh, vamos! Te aseguro que será una linda experiencia.

Entonces Mica se percató de que algo estaba mal en ese cuadro. Hasta ese punto, ella estaba segura de que Cocorumba habría procedido a ignorar su voluntad y entregarle el perfil de la autora. Lo cual quedaba como un mero formalismo porque al siguiente momento ella se veía literalmente empujada hacia un nuevo capitulo. Esta falta hacia la rutina encendió una nueva alarma en su cerebro.

-¿Quién es la chica?-preguntó, aprensiva, conocedora de que muy probablemente lamentaría oír la respuesta.

La sonrisa de la mujer se incrementó, revelando, tal vez sin notarlo, un tic nervioso a un lado de su nariz. Quien sea que fuera la autora, estaba provocando tantas dudas en Cocorumba como a ella misma. Y tomando en cuenta su fe casi ciega hacia todos los fanfikeros, eso ya era de miedo.

-No debes guiarte por las apariencias. La muchacha intentó una vez escribir algo para Harry Potter, pero no le salió muy bien, y ahora quiere integrarse a un nuevo fandom para probar suerte. La historia es sobre Duelo Xiaolin, el que me dices que te gusta tanto. Podrás trabajar mano a mano con ese chico tan lindo; Jack Spicer, y ese otro, Chase…

-Coco-interrumpió Mica, cansada de la incertidumbre-¿quién es la autora?

Cocorumba calló, ampliando más si cabía su mueca, mientras su tic comenzaba a volverse compulsivo y le alcanzaba la carpeta. Mica lo tomó no muy segura, y lo abrió.

El perfil no tenía información alguna, ni una frase significativa para la autora, o un saludo para los que lo visitaran. Lo único plasmado en esa hoja de papel era el nombre de su dueña. Nombre que provocó un estremecimiento de pavor en la joven, y casi se le cayera de lo que temblaron sus manos.

-Ome Black-murmuró.

Elevó la mirada hacia la mujer, esperando una señal que evidenciara una broma de mal gusto. Pero la enorme sonrisa que vio le desvaneció toda esperanza.

-Por favor…-musitó con verdadero miedo-, no me mandes con ella.

-No es para tanto.

Esto dejó a la chica con cara de no conocer a ese personaje.

-¿Que no es para tanto?-repitió, incrédula.

Ome Black era prácticamente una leyenda entre los personajes originales. El coco con el cual se amenaza a los pequeños niños originales para que se durmiera, o comieran sus verduras. Cientos de veces, Mica había oído en su vida; "si no te calmas, Ome Black vendrá a recogerte para su nuevo fic"

La causa de que los valientes lloraran clamando por sus madres, y los prudentes corrieran a ocultarse bajo una roca.

-Siempre he creído que todos exageran respecto a ella-menospreció Cocorumba con un grácil movimiento de su mano.

-¿Exagerar¿Te parece una exageración creerla el terror del teclado luego de lo que le hizo a Cleopatra?

A nadie se le olvidaba el horrible destino que sufrió Cleopatra en el two shot de Ome Black; "uNa Rep1iK4 x L4 L13r74ad De cLeOp47r4 y R3muz" (1). Un intento vano por protestar contra el barco pirata. Las múltiples faltas ortográficas, y el impronunciable uso del lenguaje MSN, habían terminado por lograr un dislocamiento permanente en la mandíbula de Cleopatra tras intentar pronunciar sus diálogos. Por no mencionar sus aires maniacos de grandeza, que trajeron como consecuencia que finalmente Cleopatra fuera recluida en el hospital post-Sueismo extremo. Nadie había vuelto a verla desde entonces. Cocorumba estuvo muy cerca de ir ahí, pero, por suerte, su indignación porque sus autores fueran criticados superó su vanidad.

La mujer se santiguó (2), otra costumbre aprendida de otro fic, en memoria de la muchacha original. Luego suspiró nuevamente con visible cansancio, y se llevó dos dedos índices hacia las sienes para frotárselas en círculos.

Mica estaba segura de que casi podría escuchar una larga serie de pensamientos negativos siendo a duras penas reprimidos.

-Mira, sé que Ome fue un caso difícil en su tiempo-expresó, aun sin levantar la cabeza. Tomó aire antes de continuar-. Pero es probable que haya madurado. Como mínimo, yo pienso que merece el beneficio de la duda. Sabemos que lo que escribió lo hizo así de mal adrede, lo cierto es que no conocemos su verdadero potencial. Quizá termine siendo una gran escritora.

No necesitó erguirse para saber que Mica la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Ella ha escrito una disculpa en el barco pirata-reveló, adoptando una expresión seria poco habitual en ella.

Se inclinó hacia un lado de su escritorio y desde uno de los cajones, sacó una hoja y se la entregó a la otra. Ella lo aceptó, demasiado extrañada para preocuparse.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, hace tres días. Al parecer leyó los comentarios que le habían hecho en su historia, y algunos fueron tan razonables que la convencieron de que podía aspirar a algo mejor-esbozó entonces un sonrisa de medio lado, expresando su sentimiento de orgullo-. Por lo visto, las buenas maneras funcionaron con ella mucho más que esos usuales sarcasmos.

Su acompañante ni siquiera pareció escucharla, interpretando de a poco lo que tenía entre sus manos. Increíblemente, aquello sin lugar a dudas era una disculpa. Con comas sobrantes, cierta ausencia de algunos acentos, redundancias varias y repeticiones por poco consecutivas de "lo lamento", pero a fin de cuentas el mensaje se entendía. Ome de verdad estaba arrepentida, y anunciaba que su acto de redención sería el estreno de un fanfic en el que, según ella, sí se había tomado la molestia de pasar por un programa de corrector ortográfico.

-Oh…-fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba impresionada- Guau.

Cocorumba sonrió complacida.

-Exacto, es un gran "guau". Entonces-dijo, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio -¿lo harás de buena gana o me veré en la desagradable obligación de empujarte?

Mica aún no parecía dispuesta a reaccionar, esforzándose en asimilar el hecho de que el legendario coco, resultaba ser una muchacha capaz de expresar algo a través de un teclado. El monstruo había caído, y la prueba más fehaciente era la que acababa de leer.

-Me voy a levantar de mi silla…

-Está bien-replicó ella, algo atontada.

Dejó el perfil y la nota sobre el mueble. Parpadeó un par de veces, notando con cierta molestia el modo en que Cocorumba se reclinaba dignamente en su asiento, como toda reina sobre su trono. Esto la hizo fruncir el ceño, sabiendo que la adulta estaba disfrutando de lo lindo el fracaso del barco.

-¿Y la tarjeta?-pidió, sin saber qué más decir.

Hubiera aceptado la derrota sin más, pero la discreta euforia de Cocorumba restregándosela en la cara le quitaba las ganas. La adulta tan solo sacó la usual tarjeta azulada desde el interior de la manga de su chaqueta, y se la pasó, sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa.

-Ya sabes qué hacer-canturreó en un tono que cualquier habría interpretado como dulce.

Mica agarró la tarjeta, y le dio la espalda al dirigirse hacia una puerta blanca al otro lado del cuarto. Una que sólo se materializaría cuando el personaje aceptaba su nuevo fic. A un lado del marco, pegada a la pared, vio una caja, también blanca, con una ranura circundante en su centro, por la que pasó la tarjeta. Una lucecita azul se encendió arriba de la puerta, mientras una sencilla palabra aparecía impresa sobre la placa argentina bajo el foco.

"_Stranger_", leyó mentalmente el titulo de lo que sería el fic. Se consoló al comprobar que estaba bien escrito, sin mayúsculas o números entrometidos. Parecía un buen comienzo, aunque no sabría decir si apropiado.

Tocó la perilla de plata, y corrió la madera. La luz que la recibió fue tan intensa como siempre había sido, y ella se cubrió veloz los ojos con el antebrazo. Cerró la palma alrededor de la tarjeta y dio un paso al frente. La sensación de traspasar la entrada era curiosa, y en un principio lo había comparado con lo que uno siente al salir del agua rápidamente. Pero no la cabeza, sino el cuerpo completo. Era una especie de brisa envolvente que, sin embargo, no enfriaba.

-Buena suerte-deseó Cocorumba con alegría pueril.

La muchacha giró por instinto, y al siguiente momento la puerta se movió, dándole justo en las narices. La luz se disipó, y ahora fue rodeada por la oscuridad absoluta.

Entonces sucedió. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de soltar una maldición cuando el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció.

* * *

_(1) Como yo sí tengo respeto por los ojos de mis lectores, les traduciré esto; "Una replica por la libertad de Cleopatra y Remus"._

_(2) Santiguarse significa hacer la señal del "Padre, el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo"_

_Ahora bien, esta es la parte en la que tengo que decir "espero que les haya gustado", "espero sus comentarios","cualquier opinión es valorada", "se aceptan comentarios" y demás variantes. Pero resulta de que estoy perezosa, así que me limitare a confiar en que los lectores saben que acepto comentarios (y que espero recibir constacia de que alguien me ha estado leyendo), de que su opiniones son importantes para mi (de otra forma no me hubiera molestado en publicar) y que les me gustaría saber si les ha gustado o no (valerme de mi propio juicio es algo que prefiero dejarle a Perlita)._

_Suerte, cuídense, besos, abrazos, nos leemos, invítenme si se portan mal, si no me dan 30 reviews no publicó más, hasta la próxima, conduzcan con cuidado, etc., y etc._

_¿Se me olvidaba algo? Ah, sí._

_Atte: Candy002 (por si les quedaba alguna duda;))_


	2. El prologo de un nuevo fic

**NdA:** Muy bien, voy a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Sé que antes dije que esto era una parodia, pero al parecer hay más contenido crítico que cómico, por lo que este será un satirafic. Si algo les dio gracia es pura coincidencia, si ven algún parecido con la realidad es que viven una realidad muy retorcida. No me queda más que desearles una feliz lectura y feliz año nuevo.

Gracias a **Gaby-ota** por betear.

* * *

**El prologo de un nuevo fic**

_Una Mary Sue siempre es bien recibida. _

"Hola a todo el mundo", resonó en el interior de su cabeza. Sabía que eran las notas iniciales de la autora. Gracias al cielo que podía entenderla. "Aqui esta el inicio de mi nueva historia. Espero que noten que trabaje mas en el que en al anterior. Nuevamente pido disculpas por el mal rato y, como ya dije en el resumen, va dedicado a todos los miembros del barco pirata. Espero les guste". Espero les guste. ¿Había alguna especia de regla que estipulaba que los escritores de fics debían decir exactamente la misma línea¿Cuánto les podía costar idear otra más original? Bueno, al menos no había señales de jaqueca lo que significaba que la nota estaba bien redactada. Un alivio, sin duda.

"Voy a agregar un nuevo personaje a la trama. No se preocupen, no se trata de una Mary Sue". El momentáneo tono grave señaló la negrita con la que se remarcó el segundo "no", exaltando la negación.

Ella pensó que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ahora estaba segura de que iba a ser una Mary Sue. Crear una era un acto inconsciente y el que un autor advirtiera de antemano que su OC no lo sería, era el primer signo para adivinar que así sería.

_Y encima pretende que caiga del cielo,_ se dijo mentalmente, considerando para sí que debían haber mejores formas de meter un personaje. Porque efectivamente eso había sucedido desde que había abandonado la oficina de Cocorumba, una caída libre por el cielo.

El viento feroz que se atravesaba en su camino le helaba el cuerpo con sus bruscas caricias, hasta el punto en que creía que ya no podía sentir su piel. Estaba cayendo de cabeza, siendo su sien el blanco de los golpes, obligando a sus brazos y piernas mantenerse quietos por temor a torcerse algo por simple y dura presión. No había visto todavía qué clase de ropa llevaba encima, pero por lo poco que lograba percibir era una chaqueta, o quizás un suéter, manga corta, y pantalones de gimnasia largos, lo que cual era de mucho agradecer, ya que le incomodaría bastante cruzar ese trayecto vertical en una falda. Aparentemente también tenía una cadena en el cuello, a juzgar por la sensación de metal frío en esa zona.

Analizó el zumbido en sus oídos y supuso que se hallaba a una gran altura, lo que quería decir que tardaría un buen tiempo antes de que por un casual milagro, proveniente de la mano de Ome, fuera salvada sin sufrir el menor daño. Se preguntó si no sería que se encontraba sobre el templo Xiaolin, porque entonces, siguiendo el desarrollo tradicional de los fics, los monjes la atraparían, alejándola de una muerte segura, y, si realmente era una Mary Sue, muy probablemente la terminarían alojando con ellos. Nada nuevo.

Sólo quedaba por cuestionarse una cosa. ¿Por qué rayos tenía una increíble comezón en la parte alta de su trasero?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Spicer se hallaba en el patio trasero de su mansión, reparando uno de los incontables robots caídos en su última batalla con los monjes Xiaolin. Cerca de él estaban amontonados los trozos de metal que había logrado recoger cuando todos se hubieron marchado, tras resultar dejarlo una vez más sin el Shen Gon Wu que se disputaban. En esa ocasión se había tratado de una especie de pelota de goma, capaz de crear una copia exacta del objeto que se quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera de madera, y cuyo nombre, "Chin Chexo", había arrancando una tremenda carcajada del pelirrojo cuando Omi, anticipándose a la victoria, había exclamado con energía:

-¡Sólo los guerreros honorables como nosotros merecen el "Chin Chexo"!

Por supuesto que el enano amarillo había estado lejos de comprender la gracia, o por qué sus compañeros enrojecían sus rostros como tomates hirviendo y le dirigían miradas nada disimuladas para que cerrara la bocota. Y por primera vez, Raimundo no se atrevió a aclarar su confusión, evitando en todo momento mirarlo. Por desgracia, mientras Jack se encargaba de impulsar al pequeño del agua a decir frases de doble sentido y burlarse de su ignorancia, Omi había conseguido sobrepasarlo con ágil destreza en su carrera Xiaolin y alcanzar el Shen Gon Wu en cuestión de unos minutos.

Luego de que el escenario de selva tropical volviera la normalidad, Jack podría jurar que el monje lo había mirado con tristeza mientras él se alejaba en el cielo ayudado por su mochila. El pelirrojo no había querido darle importancia a ese hecho, frustrado consigo mismo, deduciendo que lo hacía por lastima. Y después de haber perdido casi la totalidad de sus armas mágicas, comenzaba a creer que hasta él mismo se hubiera inspirado pena a sí mismo si fuera otro. En sus horas más pesimistas, se preguntaba el porqué se molestaba en aparecer en los duelos cuando ya era evidente que terminaría con el animo por los suelos y un Shen Gon Wu menos.

Se consolaba de a momentos sabiendo que aún poseía el Bastón de Mono, sólo para encontrarse con la cruel certeza de que era el único que le quedaba, junto al Velo de Sombras, ambos divertidos en esencia, pero no muy prácticos ante la Moneda de la Mantis y el Ojo de Águila en manos del contrario.

Dejó salir un suspiro dramático, alejando la llave inglesa de la tuerca que había estado tratando de ajustar sin éxito desde hacía un rato.

-Se ve exhausto, amo Jack-comentó robo-Jack mesero, flotando desde su espalda con su eterna sonrisa servicial pintada en su rostro de plomo. Jack ya no sabía el número de reparaciones que había efectuado en él hasta que finalmente se decidiera a no llevarlo a los enfrentamientos-. ¿No preferiría una rica limonada para refrescarse en este día caluroso?

Jack exhalo nuevamente el aire, restregándose el antebrazo sobre su frente sudada. Afirmar que ese día era sólo caluroso era ser bastante suave, en su opinión. Hubiera preferido trabajar encerrado en su laboratorio con el aire acondicionado a la máxima potencia, pero el motor ya se había sobrecalentado seis veces esa semana y Jack había perdido las ganas de construirle uno nuevo.

-Vale-aceptó el vaso que la maquina le ofrecía y se lo bebió de inmediato volcando el líquido directo en su garganta.

Los sensores visuales del robot se dirigieron un instante hacia arriba, para después posarse en su creador, que eructaba sin contemplaciones su satisfacción.

-Amo¿no piensa que debería ayudar a esa chica que está cayendo del cielo?

-¿Cuál chica?-preguntó Jack sin mucho interés.

-Esa, amo Jack-respondió la maquina estirando un brazo para señalar un punto justo sobre su cabeza.

Jack, extrañado, elevó la mirada hacia el cielo y diferenció, entrecerrando los ojos, lo que parecía ser un cuerpo naranja girando en círculos hecho una bola. En otras circunstancias no le hubiera provocado más que curiosidad, ya que un genio del mal sólo debía hacerse cargo de sí mismo, pero su atención se activó al percatarse de que la trayectoria de la presunta chica era precisamente hacia su cabeza. Su cabeza descubierta y preciada.

-Oh…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ella supo que su presentación se acercaba cuando sintió una fuerza tirar de su nuca, y la obligó a adoptar semejanza a un trompo en modo vertical. Los giros se volvieron rápidamente brutales y ella pronto tuvo la desagradable sensación de que su cerebro también se estaba moviendo en el interior de su cráneo, con una nauseabunda simultaneidad con su pobre estomago. Se encogió, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en no expulsar el jugo gástrico por la nariz y deseando con más fuerza que nunca a que quien quiera que fuese a ser su salvador se apresurara en ayudarla antes de que se le saliera por las orejas. El sabor de la bilis en la boca, anunciando un vomito cercano, no era reconfortante.

Entonces, de forma más brusca de la que hubiera esperado, percibió otra fuerza desconocida agarrar su pierna izquierda y los giros se detuvieron de golpe, provocando que todo su malestar se trasladara a su cabeza. Aunque ella ya podía imaginar qué es lo que había sucedido, su personaje insistió en avistar aquello la mantenía sujeta. Vio un pecho pintado para simular un traje de camarero con una corbata de moño debajo de la cabeza en forma de balde. Ella dio un rápido hacia su pie y comprobó que la mano de metal, enguantada en blanco (como Mickey, no pudo evitar recordar), la estaba agarrando del talón de las zapatillas blancas deportivas que llevaba calzadas. De paso aprovechó para mirar sus piernas, cubiertas por una prenda roja. También quiso ver qué tenía en la parte superior (o inferior, dada su posición) pero su personaje movió antes la cabeza para alcanzar una visión de la mueca sonriente, y un tanto perturbadora, de la maquina flotante. Los puntos negros que le debían de servir como pupilar al dizque rubio se dirigieron a su vez hacia su rostro.

Buscó en el interior de su mente el nombre del robot, que estaba segura había aparecido en algún episodio del canon, y no poco fue su desconcierto al descubrir que no lo recordaba. Bueno, eso era buena señal. Significaba que no haría de fanática enloquecida metiéndose en un fic a través del inodoro, o algún medio igualmente ridículo.

-Esta no es una manera muy amable de invadir propiedad privada¿no te parece?-repuso la voz de la maquina.

Ella temía abrir la boca y que se le saliera un órgano por ahí, pero al parecer su personaje no tuvo inconveniente en parpadear, quizá aturdida, y mandarle al robot una expresión desconcertada. Bien, probablemente le extrañase que un robot estuviera flotando sin ningún tipo de apoyo, y que fuera quien la salvara.

-¿Y cómo se puede invadir propiedad privada de una forma amable?

Había supuesto mal. Lo que había descolocado a su personaje eran las palabras dichas, no la fuente de éstas. Eso estaba fuera de lugar a su juicio. O la autora olvidó el hecho de que no era normal esa situación, o su personaje era enormemente ingenua. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustó.

La imitación de mesero pareció meditar su pregunta, rascándose un borde de su cabeza de balde…con la misma mano con que la sujetaba.

-Mierda-masculló antes de que la gravedad la llevara a reanudar su caída.

Sin embargo, el duro golpe que se esperaba jamás se dio, porque cuando finalmente aterrizó en el suelo lo hizo con una imposible suavidad sobre sus rodillas y manos, emitiendo un agudo… ¿maullido?

Sin preocuparse por el lugar donde había caído, que habría sido lo esperado, su personaje se sentó parsimoniosamente en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas a los lados como una rana, y su mano derecha subió a rascarse algo encima de su cabeza. Entrañablemente, ese contacto le provocó un estremecimiento placentero en su columna y una curiosa sensación en su garganta que en realidad no le molestó.

-¿Quién…quién eres?-titubeó una voz detrás de ella.

Se giró. Jack Spicer la miraba con expresión confundida, tirado en el césped. Al parecer se había apartado de un salto desde su sitio para evitar la colisión. Sintió sus labios ser estirados en una sonrisa que imaginó era de amabilidad.

-Hola-rayos, tenía dejo aniñado-. Mi nombre es Demona-curioso el nombrecito-. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

Jack pestañeó, descolocado.

-Jack…Jack Spicer, joven genio del mal-parecía perplejo-. Disculpa, pero ¿eso es un disfraz?

El pelirrojo señaló algo en su coronilla, y Demona volvió a palpar un punto superior al de su cabeza, y, a pesar de que interiormente estaba segura de que no habría nada ahí, claramente se dio cuenta de un ligero cosquilleo en una zona trasera de su oreja.

-No, tontito-respondió alegremente, aunque no entendiera de dónde venía-. Estas son mis orejas y mi cola de verdad. Nací así-continuó con toda la simpleza del mundo, mientras su mente gritaba una blasfemia contra todo el continente japonés y sus malditos dibujantes.

¡La habían convertido en una condenada neko (1)! Lo que quería decir que la insistente picazón al final de su vértebra debía ser la tela del pantalón alrededor de la base de una cola. Maravilloso.

De pronto, su estomago lanzó un exagerado rugido.

-Tengo hambre-¿por qué¿Por qué tenía que decir eso como una niña de kindergarten?-. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás un poco de leche?

¿Sin explicar por qué cayó del cielo¿Sin excusarse por casi aplastarlo¿Sin un por favor, siquiera? Esos modales eran del tipo de los que no envidiaba.

"_Bueno este fue el prologo de mi nuevo fic"_oyó en su cabeza, y la sorpresa no le permitió reaccionar. ¿Tan rápido se terminaba¿Y cómo carajo había terminado ahí? "_Espero que les aya gustado. Explicare mejor las cosas en el proximo capitulo. Hasta la proxima. Ome Black"_

Entonces su cuerpo percibió la liberación de la narración que supone el final, y esta fue tan imprevista, que Demona sólo pudo bajar las piernas, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo se concentrara completamente en su trasero. Lo que fue una estupidez, porque su cola se vio aplastada y, para alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a tener un quinto apéndice, el dolor veloz y punzante fue como si le doblaran un hueso.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, en parte adolorida, en parte sorprendida, apresurándose a erguirse en sus rodillas, volteando la vista hacia atrás.

No se había equivocado, lo que estaba saliendo de un hueco hecho en sus pantalones era una cola de gato, roja y peluda. Ni siquiera le gustaban esos molestos mininos y ahora resultaba que era mitad felina. Maldita fuera Cocorumba, de seguro ella lo había sabido. Siempre lo sabía.

-Fantástico-siseó, haciendo una autentica mueca de fastidio.

Jack Spicer, mientras tanto, vio el imprevisto cambio, demasiado impactado para asimilarlo. Se recompuso como pudo, considerando para sí que esa mitad-gato era bipolar.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora por qué caíste del aire y casi me matas, o tengo que preguntarlo?

Demona volvió a mirarlo, y al momento se avergonzó de la terrible mala impresión que Ome la había hecho dar.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo sé?-intentó con sinceridad.

Se supone que ella se enteraba de la historia de su personaje a medida que avanzaba el fic, imposible antes. El pelirrojo arqueó una gruesa ceja negra. No se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que su respuesta le daba más razones para pensarla una demente.

Demona suspiró, diciéndose que ser sincera sería una buena manera de matar el tiempo hasta que apareciera el segundo capitulo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Déjame ver si entendí-habló Jack Spicer, apoyado en un borde de la mesa en su lujosa cocina, mirando a la muchacha neko frente a él con una cara que hablaba de que, a pesar de que lo que escuchaba era increíble, le quedaba poco por creer-. Eres una Mary Sue en potencia.

-Yo no-corrigió Demona con deje de aburrida-. La señorita sonrisas alegres que viste en un principio es una Mary Sue en potencia-y una grande, evitó agregar-, yo sólo la interpreto a partir de la narración. Es como una obra.

-Claro, claro, lo que tú digas. Y según tú, todo esto es un fic.

La voz de Jack siempre tenía una inherente pizca de impertinencia, por lo que Demona podía recordar, así que no había caso en tratar de averiguar a través de ésta si le creía o pensaba llamar un psiquiátrico.

Demona no podía esperar otra cosa. Ninguno de los personajes de otros fandom a los que había revelado esa información lo había hecho.

Jack pareció adentrarse en un estado meditativo, acariciándose la curvatura de su barbilla de forma ausente.

-Entonces-comenzó a decir, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-, si tú estás en tu fase de Mary Sue no puedes equivocarte.

-Correcto-confirmó la neko-. Pero es bastante tedioso, a decir verdad.

Por primera vez desde que Demona comenzara a hablar de su universo, el semblante de Jack se descompuso en entera incredulidad.

-¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso tedioso?-espetó, no dando crédito a sus oídos- ¡Eso es tremendamente genial!

La otra se encogió de hombros, un tanto incomoda. De por si no le gustaba hablar de sí misma, pues le daba la impresión de que se estaba comportando de forma egocéntrica, justo como odiaba ser cuando se volvía Mary Sue, menos le agradaba compartir lo que los autores hacían con ella.

-Es que siempre es lo mismo-explicó, no muy segura de que él le pudiera entender-. Como vivir un constante deja vu tras otro. Nunca puedo equivocarme en nada, nunca puedo llevarme mal con nadie y siempre tengo que tener la razón.

El chico estaba bastante acostumbrado al fracaso, por lo que no era de extrañar que no comprendiera cómo una persona era capaz de cansarse del éxito. Que nada de ese éxito viniera de algún merito suyo probablemente no le ayudaría a hacerlo.

El pelirrojo le mandó una mirada que indicaba claramente que para él acababa de hablar en un idioma desconocido.

-¿Y la parte mala es…?

Imposible que entendiera.

-No importa-se cruzó de brazos-. En todo caso, hay una mera posibilidad de que no lo sea completamente-aunque lo dudaba mucho, dada la extraña forma de presentarla…y esa figura de gata humana. Se frotó la frente en un intento por convencerse de que Ome merecía el dichoso beneficio de la duda.

-Muy bien¿y qué es eso de IC y Ooc? Mencionaste que esos eran los elementos para un fic malo.

-Significan "In Character" y "Out of Character" respectivamente. Se refieren a cuando el autor o autora escribe acerca de los mismos personajes en el canon.

-¿Y cuáles otros podrían usar?

-Los que ellos quieran-Demona torció los labios-. En apariencia son los mismos, pero sus personalidades serían muy distintas.

Ella no lograba captar para qué se molestaban los autores en poner nombres que nada tenían que ver con sus personajes. Encontraba mucho más sencillo dedicarse a escribir un original en lugar de pretender embaucar el fandom.

-¿Por ejemplo?

Aparentemente, al albino también le costaba asimilar ese concepto. Demona se forzó a pensar en un rasgo por lo que cualquiera que lo conociera del canon reconocería a Jack Spicer.

-Bueno, a ti te gusta lo gótico¿no?

El pelirrojo bajó la vista hacia sus ropajes negros, y al volver a levantarla puso cara de circunstancias.

-Podría decirse.

Demona hizo una mueca por el tono irónico.

-Pues bien, si tú estuvieras Ooc te volvería loco el rosa y probablemente serías un fanático de las flores.

Jack se puso rígido en su sitio, atemorizado ante la posibilidad.

-¿Y qué sucedería conmigo¿El verdadero Jack Spicer?

-No lo sé-contestó Demona, recién reparando en que de verdad no lo sabía-. Nunca se me dio por averiguarlo. Supongo que te sentirías impulsado a hacer cosas que normalmente no harías, hasta que llegue un momento en que ya no notes la diferencia y te conviertas en un original del autor.

Jack inmediatamente se llevó las manos a los costados, pasándoselas por el pecho, asegurándose de que aún era un chico,

-Puedes estar tranquilo ahora-dijo Demona, sin lograr reprimir la sonrisa divertida que fluyo por sus labios-. El primer capitulo ya terminó. Ome Black no tiene poder sobre nosotros. Por eso he podido hablarte sin sonar como una niña y tú actúas como tú.

-Un segundo. Tiempo fuera-Jack completó su orden realizando la señal de la "T" con las manos-. ¿Cómo es posible que esto sea la creación de una chiquilla, pero sigue funcionando a pesar de que no esté?

Esa era una de las preguntas usuales que sueles hacerse los personajes originales tras su primera experiencia en un fandom. Era un error común creer que toda su existencia en el escrito y el desarrollo en éste dependía exclusivamente de su autor o autora.

-Es porque este es un universo que ella no creó, por lo que no puede manejarlos al cien por cien-musitó, esforzándose por recordar la explicación dada en el curso rápido para OC-. Independientemente del fic, todo esto-extendió los brazos abarcando el lugar- puede existir careciendo de él, porque ya existía desde antes, al menos dentro de las posibilidades que el autor plantee en su historia.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?-quiso saber Jack, confundido.

Demona pensó en una manera de resumirlo. Tomando en cuenta que hablaba del funcionamiento de dos universos (el Mundo Real y el fic) debía ser precisa.

-Bueno-empezó después de un rato-, supongamos que tú me echas de tu casa-Jack asintió, siguiendo sus palabras-. Puesto que eso no es la intención de Ome, en el siguiente capitulo me veras aquí y a ti te parecerá normal. Puedes hacer lo que quieras fuera de la narración, pero al final lo que cuenta es el fic.

Jack, pese a que era capaz de entender las complejidades del tiempo y el espacio, aún mantenía una expresión perdida.

-¿Esas cosas-inquirió, señalando sus orejas- siempre las tuviste?

-No, me parece que es simple capricho de la autora-la neko se palpó una oreja, sintiendo el mismo tacto en su oreja humana como un cosquilleo. Le llevaría su tiempo acostumbrarse a ser una hibrida-. Creo que es por ser una otaku.

-¿Fanático del manga/anime?-Jack abrió mucho los ojos. Por la manera en que su rostro cambió podía decirse que había logrado relacionarla con algún manga. Juntó sus cejas en un fruncimiento-. Pero dijiste que esto es un cartoon.

-Y lo es, pero por lo visto Ome piensa que es muy normal integrar cosas de un manga a un fic, _sin explicación aparente-_continuó, apretando los dientes en frustración.

-No busco ser crítico-repuso Jack, asumiendo una posición de sabiondo-, pero eso no suena muy creíble.

_Amen_, en un segundo Demona se regañó. _Beneficio de la duda, beneficio de la duda. Es una principiante, que no se te olvide._

-Es su primer fic serio-trató de excusar, reprimiendo la ironía y buscando paciencia en su interior-. Hoy sólo fue el primer capitulo, a lo mejor más adelante se le ocurra justificar todo y quizás la trama resulte…-_Beneficio de la duda. _Mil veces maldita fuera Cocorumba y sus dichos morales- buena-Dios, eso había costado.

Jack tampoco parecía poner muchas esperanzas en ello.

-¿Cuál se supone es la trama?

-Ojala lo supiera. Lo descubro mientras de desarrolla la historia. Sólo puedo conocer las notas de la autora al final y el principio de los capitulos-a veces estaban en el medio, jodiéndole la cabeza.

-Oh, ya veo-el gótico se rascó la cabeza distraídamente- Ahora… ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

La vena interna de inseguridad de Demona palpitó. Por más que hubiera diálogos que preferiría fueran borrados, por si sola no era muy buena conversadora, sobre todo con desconocidos. Conocía a Jack Spicer de la televisión como el antagonista que agregaba el efecto cómico en el canon, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlo cara a cara. Aunque ya debería haberse hecho a la idea de que eran pocas las posibilidades que no le agradara a alguien, no sabía cómo comportarse para agradar realmente a la gente. Siempre era falso el agrado que había conseguido actuando de Mary Sue.

Volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, donde un reloj pegado a la pared señalaba las 22:00. Entre su precipitada aparición y lo que había demorado en convencer a Jack que lo que decía no era locura (para lo cual tuvo que contarle lo que sí recordaba de la serie y sus desventuras por los Shen Gon Wu) el tiempo había pasado volando.

-¿A qué hora se cena aquí?

Al instante el rubor la invadió. Con esa estupidez de seguro ahora parecería que sólo tenía la cabeza puesta en la comida. Jack también giró hacia el mismo reloj.

-Vaya, hace ya una hora que debería haber cenado.

Demona se percató del singular usado por el joven pero no quiso sonar prepotente recordándole que ella también deseaba comer. Viéndolo objetivamente, el pelirrojo no estaba en obligación de complacerla en nada, era su casa, hasta podía echarla si quería y estaría en su derecho. Total, en el siguiente capítulo volvería a estar ahí, olvidado su estomago vacío como lo había sido su mareo por su viaje aéreo.

-Eh… ¿quieres pizza o algo así?-preguntó Jack torpemente, regresando a ella.

-¿No te molesta que me quede?-inquirió la neko a su vez, tomada por sorpresa.

-Al final eso no importa¿no? Tú dijiste que de cualquier modo terminarás aquí, por lo que mientras esta locura del fic dure bien podríamos sobrellevarnos.

Pese a que Demona tenía una fuerte aversión a las cosas poco pensadas, lo costó un esfuerzo darse cuenta de que las palabras del albino eran lógicas.

-Sí, supongo-expresó, cohibida.

De repente pensó que desde hace muchos fandom no había probado una buena pizza.

* * *

_Neko: gato en japonés. Bajo el contexto de este fic, humano mitad gato._

_¡Si no me mandan al menos 78 reviews para mañana voy a hacer todo un berrinche de niña caprichosa, les voy a dedicar fics muy mal escritos cambiando sus nick por una coma, porque yo me mate escribiendo esto y merezco mis mercedes si bien no se van a casar en matrimonio con esta historia, les exijo en nombre de Dios Todopoderoso, odiador de los malditos ateos que son los que no dejan reviews y señalan errores ortográficos , que adoren, amen y quieran mucho, mucho mi historia porque es una obligación ética, casi moral el dejar reviews, obligación de cada uno y es parte de mi libertad de expresión amenazarlos con escribir con MSN si no me escriben y puedo gritar todo esto sin recuperar aire porque tengo unos pulmones hiper mega guay de la muerte resistentes!_

_¿Les sonó familiar todo este despliegue de inmadurez? Apuesto a que un par de nombres se les vinieron a la mente. Y los que se sientan identificados, lo lamento, pero así de tontos suenan._

_Recuerden: ustedes también pueden salvar las neuronas de un personaje original. El cambio empieza en tu fic._

**Aviso:** Me consta que muchos de los que leen este fic no tienen ni pajolera idea de lo que se trata el canon, y hay partes en las que se pueden confundir. Para aclarar todas las dudas, puse un resumen de Duelo Xiaolin en mi LJ y una breve explicación de otros asuntos. Si quieren verlos o algo no les queda claro, el link está en mi perfil._  
_


End file.
